Air hoses are used in various industries for various purposes. The term “air” is broadly defined herein to include air or other gases or gas mixtures and any solids or liquids entrained therein. Air hoses are often joined together using air hose couplings, often with one male coupling and one female coupling. Examples of such couplings include couplings available from Dixon Quick Coupling based in Dallas, N.C.
Air hose couplings can be both dangerous and expensive. Some dangers include inadvertent disconnection of air hose couplings while air is being sent through a hose associated with the couplings. The hoses and couplings can flail violently and cause injury to persons in proximity to the hoses and couplings. Although some air hose couplings have features that help to better secure a connection between air hose couplings, connections between air hose couplings can still easily become loose or become disengaged altogether. The relative ease at which such couplings can be disconnected also makes them susceptible to theft.
What is needed, therefore, is a device and method to overcome the issues mentioned above related to air hose couplings.